Ezria's Future
by pllforever84
Summary: Aria and the girls help Aria with her wedding!
1. Finding out and Second thoughts

"Spencer, can we meet at the Grill? I've already texted Hanna and Emily and they said they would meet me there in 20 minutes." Aria asked Spencer over the phone.

"Sure, are you okay? You sound a little off today. Is something going on? Did you get another note from A? Did you-"

"Spence! Calm down. Just meet me at Grill in 20, okay?"

"Okay. See ya!"

- 40 minutes later -

"I just have to get those shoes from the mall, I mean they are so this season and I wouldn't be caught dead without them right? The colour will go perfect with that new skirt I just bought; you know the one with the black and white pattern? Ooh! And I have the perfect necklace to go with it! What do you guys think?"

Spencer, Aria and Emily had been listening to Hanna go on about new shoes for the past 20 minutes.

Emily was the first to speak; "Hanna, not that we don't care about your new shoe obsession –

"Actually I could care less right now." Spencer said. Hanna rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"But Aria has to tell us something, right Aria?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I do, sorry to burst your bubble Han, but this is big." Aria said to everyone.

"Oh my god. Are you pregnant?!" Hanna asked with excitement in her eyes.

"Oh god no, but it does involve Ezra. You know how last night he took me out to that art museum and dinner?" Aria looked at the girls nervously.

"Yeah, out in Philly right?" Spencer said as she shoved a fry into her mouth.

"Right, well… I'm just going to come out and say it. He asked me to marry him!" Aria told the girls smiling.

The girls were in shock, they couldn't believe what they just heard. Their best friend was engaged! Soon to be married!

"Say something please." Aria pleaded.

"I am so happy for you Aria!" Spencer said as she got up to give her best friend a hug.

"Me to, it's just so unexpected. Congratulations!" Emily said after.

Hanna was still silent. She didn't move, didn't talk, and didn't even smile. They all starred at her waiting for her to say something.

"Han, are you okay? You're starting to worry us." Aria asked.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine. Congrats by the way. I am just thinking about the wedding There's so much to think about! Summer or Winter wedding? Lace or beaded dress? What colour bridesmaids dress? What kind of flowers? What –"

"HANNA!" all girls said at once and then started laughing.

-Later that night-

"I'm so glad we decided to have a sleepover, we haven't done this in ages!" Emily said happily.

"Aria what movie are we watching?" Spencer asked.

"Why am I the one to pick?" Aria asked surprised.

"Because were celebrating your engagement!"

"Well, in that case I wanna watch The Blind Side."

"YES! I was hoping you would say that! I've been wanting to watch that again for so long!" Hanna said, obviously very excited to see the movie.

All the girls gathered around Hanna's bed ready to watch the movie.

About 30 minutes into the movie Aria turned to Spencer.

"Spence, can you come get some more popcorn with me?"

"Sure"

They made their way downstairs and into the kitchen, Aria turned to Spencer who was putting more popcorn into the bowl.

"Spence, can I ask you something? Do you think that I should be getting married?" Aria asked still starring at Spencer.

"Aria, why wouldn't you want to get married? Ezra is a great guy and would do anything for you, you know that." Spencer said, she was getting a little worried that Aria would back out.

"I know, it's just planning a wedding is a lot of work and I'm already stressed."

"Aria, we are all going to help you. Hanna practically had the wedding planned out by now and it's going to be fun! Come on! Remember when we used to have sleepovers and only watch 'Say Yes to the Dress' and 'Four Weddings'? We use to pick out our favourites and tell each other what our weddings would be like? Remember that? We never told anyone because when we mentioned 'Say Yes to the Dress' to Ali she said that show was for middle aged women who had regret about what they wore to their weddings. Remember those sleepovers? They were so much fun! We've been looking forward to this day for years now!"

"You're right Spence, it will be fun! Spencer, will you be my maid of honour?" Aria asked looking at her best friend with a new look of excitement.

"Yes! This is going to be so much fun!" Spencer told her best friend as they made their way back upstairs to finish the movie.


	2. Shopping!

There was only 3 months till the wedding and everyone was so excited! They couldn't wait for Aria's big day!

"Everyone ready to go?" Spencer asked as they were getting in the car. She has been taking them to the bridal store to get bridesmaids dresses. Aria had already had a dress, so now was the perfect time to get the dresses for the bridesmaids.

"Tell me again why you are inviting Ezra's mother to be there? She's been nothing but rude to you. She basically hates you." Hanna asked Aria as if Aria had an option.

"Her son is getting married Han, don't you think she will want to see the big day?" All the girls knew Aria didn't like Ezra's mother but they couldn't just not invite her. It was her son and as much as she might hate Aria, she loved Ezra.

They arrived at the bridal store and went in. It was a big store with white walls and it smelled like perfume – a lot of perfume. There were dresses hung everywhere and big ivory seating areas.

"Appointment for Montgomery" Aria said as she pulled out some ID.

"Go on and start looking; Dressing rooms are around the corner and feel free to ask anyone for help." The receptionist said as she lead them to a seating area.

"Okay, so I'm thinking purple dresses for you 3? What do you guys think?"

"Sounds great" Spencer said excitedly

"Good with me" Hanna quickly added

"Me too" Emily said at almost the exact same time as Hanna

"Let's start looking then!" Hanna said as she started for the racks of dresses.

40 minutes later Aria had narrowed it down to 2 dresses; it was between a dark purple low cut halter that went down to the knees or a lighter purple that was strapless, it had a little more flow and went a little above the knee.

"Which one do you guys like better?" Aria asked, she was never good at making decisions like this. She always wanted to make everyone else happy.

"I like both" Emily said looking at her tiny little friend. She only wanted to make her happy.

"Me too" Spencer added

"Same here, which do YOU like better?" Hanna asked

"I think I'm gonna go with the second one" Aria said looking nervous, she couldn't believe it herself that she was getting married in only 3 months.

"Great! Its decided!" Hanna said as she pulled her best friend in for a hug.

_**Sorry this chapter is so small! I was in a rush when I was writing it!**_


	3. The Big Day

"I can't believe today is the big day" Aria said to herself as she looked in the mirror. Her three best friends were behind her getting ready. Hanna was doing Spencer's make-up and Emily was touching up her hair. They were all smiling and looked like they were having so much fun. Aria couldn't believe it; she had known these 3 girls for years now. They had been through so much together and she couldn't be happier that they were all here together.

"Aria, where are the bridesmaids dresses?" Emily asked

"In the car, here are the keys" Aria said as she threw her car keys to Emily.

"Han, come with me? I don't want to drop anything"

"Sure" Hanna said as the two of them made their way to the car.

"Aria, are you okay? You've been starring at the mirror for 20 minutes" Spencer asked her best friend. She knew something was up, but she didn't want to make Aria upset by asking her on her wedding day.

"I'm fine, just nervous." Aria answered truthfully. She knew she was excited deep down, but mostly nervous.

"I'm so happy for you Aria. You have no idea how excited I am for you."

"Thanks Spence, it really means a lot coming from you. When you guys found out about Ezra and I dating I thought you would never approve. I knew Emily and Hanna would come around but I never thought you were really 100% happy for me. My parents have finally come around to the fact that their little girl is all grown up, but I'm just happy that you are okay with this. You're my best friend, Spencer. I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you." There were tears coming down both of their faces by now. Spencer pulled Aria into a hug. "You're right you know, I didn't approve at first but I can see he really makes you happy Aria." Spencer said as the two of them hugged.

Spencer, Aria and Emily changed into their dresses and 30 minutes later everyone was ready and waiting for their cue.

"Ready?" Hanna asked everyone.

"Ready" They all answered at once.

"It's time" Spencer said to Hanna and Emily.

The two of them made their way down the aisle, Emily first with Wes, followed by Hanna with Caleb and then finally Spencer with Toby. Everyone stood as the music started playing. At last Aria made her way down the aisle. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress and her long hair was down and curly. She looked great. As she made her way to the front all three girls had tears coming down their faces. They all knew they were going to be best friends forever.

**_This is the final chapter- Sorry if you were expecting more. I wasnt really getting into this one. It was more of a trial story! My next story will be Spencer and Toby! If you have any suggesstions for storylines let me know! _**


End file.
